


Road of Life

by bluefurcape (prettykid)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Actor AU, F/M, Modern AU, Mr. and Mrs. Smith AU, Short Fics, Smut Monday, Time Travel AU, fluff friday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettykid/pseuds/bluefurcape
Summary: Sometimes, you get lost.





	1. Noise Complaint

**Author's Note:**

> Modern AU. I'm slowly working to gather up my short works into one collection.

The bachelorette party was in full swing in a quaint tea room.

A well-tended rose garden filled the view from every window, the blossoms of white tinged with pink weighing down each long stem in a glory of unfurling petals. Peach toned drapes held back by golden cords framed the flowers on the other side of the glass. A freaking _butler_ in white gloves stood at attention in the corner.

Sakura nibbled on her tiny finger sandwich, listening to the faint classical music that was piped into the room through discreet speakers hidden among the potted plants. Tenten had picked the location well, in deference to Hinata’s personality. A quiet gathering of the bride-to-be’s closest female friends in a setting straight out of a time when a British queen was Empress of India.

Flakey pastries filled with jewel-like jellies and jams were carefully arranged on tiers of silver platters on the table. Everyone absently picked them off, unable to resist their sweet siren call. Sakura wished she could live here, if that was possible. Whenever her gold rimmed tea cup ran low, a server in a starched maid uniform appeared like magic to top her off. She happily added too many cubes of sugar into her tea, telling herself she could indulge on Hinata’s special day.

“Please do this for me when I get married,” Sakura said to Ino, who sat to her right at the circular table.

Ino snorted, swallowing her bite of pastry and dabbing her lips delicately. “That’s a negatory, Forehead. I want to wake up in a foreign country with no idea how I got there the next morning.”

“But it’s going to be _my_ bachelorette party, not yours.” Sakura scowled.

“It would be your mistake for choosing me as your maid of honor.”

“Maybe I won’t.”

“You wouldn’t dare, bitch.”

Sakura rolled her eyes, but didn’t deny it. She glanced over at Hinata, who was smiling faintly at her tea. “Are you all right?”

“Oh?” Hinata startled, setting down the cup with a quiet clink. “Of course. This is all so lovely. Tenten did an amazing job organizing it.”

“You’re not getting cold feet about Naruto, are you?” Ino asked.

Hinata flushed, her hands fluttering in denial. “No, no. I just…well never mind. My family would never approve anyway.”

Sakura cringed at the mention of the Hyuuga. Old money with old fashioned ideals. It had taken a long time for them to accept Hinata’s decision to marry Naruto, three years, in fact, after the actual engagement happened. 

“Come on, Hinata. It’s your day. No one’s going to tell your father about it.” Ino winked.

Hinata giggled behind her hand. “Well, there was that one thing I told to you all about that night I had a little too much to drink.”

Tenten steepled her hands, a grin growing on her face. “Ah, yes. The male stripper experience.”

“B-but it would be so crude. I could never ask—“

“God bless the Queen!” the man who had been dressed as the butler declared as he ripped off his jacket and swung it in the air like a lasso. He tossed it at Temari who had been sitting closest to him then tore off his pants, revealing a tiny pair of leopard print speedos. The elegant music made a rapid change into a heart thumping rhythm of electronic beats. All of the women screamed in delight.

Hinata buried her face in her hands, laughing so hard her shoulders shook. “I can’t believe it.”

“Welcome to your bachelorette party,” Tenten said, turning Hinata’s chair to face the stripper.

Sakura turned to Ino. “Did you know this was going to happen?”

“No!” Ino slammed her palms repeatedly on the table in approval.

Several bottles of champagne later, the noise level in the room had reached a level comparable to a mosh pit at a rock concert. Sakura took secret satisfaction in the knowledge that if Hinata’s father ever found out about this event, he would pop a blood vessel in his eye.

The maid appeared at the entryway of the room, followed by two men in police uniforms. “Sorry to interrupt, ladies. It appears there was a complaint about the music.”

The brown haired ‘officer’ stepped forward. “That’s right, I’m going to have to ask you to keep the—“

“There are more!” the woman nearest to him grabbed his arm and sat him in the chair she had been occupying. Her table mates encouraged her as she draped her body over him.

“Sakura gets the other one. She’s been a party pooper,” Ino slurred, yanking her friend out of her seat.

Sakura rolled her eyes. She supposed she had just been observing so far. She should let loose a little. After all, she was stuck working at the hospital for most of her waking hours. When would she get another chance to be wild like this?

It didn’t hurt that the stripper cut a nice figure in his borrowed uniform. Most of his face was hidden behind a pair of imposing aviator sunglasses, but she could see his lips curling into an amused smile as she pushed him into an open chair and put her arms loosely around his shoulders.

The alcohol made her more daring than usual. She took off his cap, putting it on her own head and winking at him. The shock of silver hair that had been underneath sprang back into place. She stepped between his legs, turning around and undulating her hips in time to the pulsing music, but not actually touching him. His body heat radiated off of him and she heard the quiet intake of his breath.

She faced him again, taking off his glasses, seeing for the first time the ravenous look in his eyes that had been hiding behind the mirrored shades. It was like a sudden blast of heat when opening an oven. She stilled, her mouth going dry. The music and shouts from her friends dimmed in the background. In a trance, her gaze lowered to his lips as she forgot completely what she had been about to do.

“Wait a minute.” Tenten suddenly sat up, sobering for a brief moment. “I didn’t order three strippers.”

Sakura snapped out of it, jerking back to reality. She looked at the man beneath her in suspicion. “Then who—“

He rose up and kissed her, pressing her body tightly to his solid frame. Her tongue nearly sizzled as she tasted him, clutching at him, breathing in his scent and needing _more_. She shoved him back into the chair, seating herself fully into his lap. He groaned in approval and his hands moved possessively down her thighs.

She shoved the tiny voice of reason in the back of her lust addled mind and proceeded to lose herself in the exquisite sensations she created with him. Already, she could feel the hard press of his erection through the front of his pants, sending an electric thrill through her.

“Kakashi.” Someone coughed, much to her annoyance.

It took a few moments for the man to answer and even then, his tone was laced with venomous threats. “ _Yes?_ ”

“We’re on duty,” the other man who had walked in with Kakashi said. The brass name tag on his uniform read ‘Shiranui Genma.’

Sakura blinked as she climbed off. She went red, noticing that every person in the room was staring with blatant interest at them. “So you’re actually police officers?”

“Yes, but I’m seriously considering a change of career right now,” Kakashi said. He stood up, adjusting his pants in discomfort. “Why were we here again?”

“Noise complaint,” Genma responded, the toothpick between his lips twitching.

“Ah.” Kakashi sighed. “Well, that didn’t go as expected. Thank you, ladies, for your cooperation.” Before he put on his glasses again, he leveled a meaningful glance at Sakura. “Especially to you, miss.”

“Get his number!” Ino voice came from somewhere in the room.

A light flush dusted his cheeks. “I’ll just leave my information with you in case you have any problems.” He produced a fairly plain business card, turning it over and scribbling down a phone number. “That’s my personal…if you can’t get a hold of me.”

As the two officers walked out of the tea room, Genma loudly commented, “Since when were you so dedicated to the community?”

 

 


	2. Big and Small

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for fluff friday! ty to beyondthemoor

Kakashi sat across the table from his wife, inhaling the steam rising from his mug of coffee. Her green eyes brightened in a smile as they met gazes.

Pictures on the walls of their home marked big moments. Their wedding. The first picture of their daughter at the hospital. The first time they moved into their house. All moments that Kakashi would look back on and know they defined his life for the better.

Sakura grinned slyly as she snapped a photo of him. Where had she been hiding the camera? He blinked, tilting his head. “What was that for?”

“Just because.”

He reached over, lacing their fingers together. “We’re not even doing anything right now.”

The kids were still asleep upstairs. It was just the two of them, enjoying the stillness of the morning before the rush of their day began.

“It’s still important,” she insisted, leaning over and pressing a kiss on his lips.

Big moments defined their lives, but it was the small ones that made his heart full. He chuckled.

“Yea.”


	3. Champagne (At Midnight)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Smut Monday

Sakura leaned against the balcony, staring at the city lights with an impassive expression. The chill left goosebumps on her skin. The slinky dress she wore did little to provide protection against that, but she would rather be out here than back inside with the New Year’s Eve party going full swing.

The breeze played with the loose strands of hair that had fallen free. The press of the bobby pins against her skull became too much. She began to pluck them out, one by one, not caring that she would appear like a mad woman to the others. She lined up the newly free pins on the railing in a row.

Six months ago, Kakashi had left to oversee an important project overseas. It was the first time they had been apart since they had started dating. She did her best to live her life while he was gone. Work. Friends. Going to the movies alone (to make a point to herself that she didn’t need him to do that.) Much of her determination came from the fact that she didn’t _want_ to rely on someone else to complete her. Kakashi wouldn’t want that either.

She ate decently…barring the occasional binge on pizza and ice cream with Ino on movie nights. And, she made it a goal to drink at least four huge water bottles a day.

Then she would sit at the table with her breakfast of avocado and multi-gran wheat toast and there would be no one there to try and steal a few bites from her.

Or she would down her water bottle and text him to remember to stay hydrated because sometimes his only liquid for the day would be caffeinated. Only she would realize after sending the text that it was probably too late into the night on the other side of the world.

There were so many things that she could do and take care of on her own, but…but…

Tears she could not stop sprang out her eyes. She hastily wiped them away, fearing her makeup would smudge.

 _She missed him_.

She finally admitted it to herself. This man, this silly, handsome, terrible, wonderful man, had somehow, in less than the span of time it had taken her to finish her residency at the Konoha Hospital, become so important to her.

The sliding window behind her opened, momentarily releasing the sounds of animated conversations fueled by alcohol before shutting again. She steeled herself with a deep breath and turned to face the newcomer. Her stomach dropped.

“Surprise?” Kakashi stood there, holding two glasses in one hand and cradling an enormous bottle of champagne in the crook of his arm.

She closed the gap between them, barely registering that he stooped to place the glasses and the bottle on the ground before catching her in his arms. She covered his face with kisses, leaving bright red lipstick marks all over.

He brought them up against the wall next to the window where the wouldn’t be seen. It was only after he slipped his fingers inside her, touching her exactly as she had wanted to be touched, that her lust addled mind thought to ask, how close was it to midnight? The question was answered shortly when the party-goers began to chant a countdown to the New Year.

“Ahhh…Kakashi. They’re—they’re going to come out here…” She panted, clawing at the jacket of his tailored tuxeo as she clung to him. The fireworks. They would come out to see the fireworks.

“Don’t worry about it.” He ran his tongue along the shell of her ear.

She was so close, she couldn’t have worried even if she wanted to.

Kakashi continued, “You’re going to come watching the fireworks and scream my name.”

Another flush of heat threatened to consume her because of his words. He ended up being right on both fronts. She threw her head back as multicolored sparks burst against the canvas of the night sky just as the sparks in her own body went off too. The thunderous booms that followed did well covering up the guttural way she moaned his name, but she knew he heard every syllable.

They slumped back together against the wall, catching their breaths. Gently, she unhooked her leg which had been wrapped around his hip. Her common sense returned to her with a vengeance and in a panic she turned to the window, fully expecting an audience to be standing there. To her relief, the curtains were drawn. Oh.

“I warned Naruto beforehand.” Kakashi shrugged as he sucked his fingers clean, an act she found excruciatingly fascinating despite her rising embarrassment.

“So, everyone’s going to know anyway.” Sakura covered her face and laughed.

“Oh yea.” He went over to pick up the bottle of champagne and the glasses. “That’s why I brought these. You can’t be humiliated if you’re too drunk to care. What should we toast?”

She adjusted her dress before accepting the glass. The bubbles fizzed in delicate columns to the top. “A toast to no more Skype sex.”

He choked briefly, bringing a grin to her lips. He rolled his eyes once he recovered. “Really?”

She insisted.

“I guess I can’t go on anymore long business trips then.” He sighed, raising his own glass.


	4. An Understanding

Smut Monday - December 5, 2016

 

Kakashi felt the wall against his back. The alley led to a dead end. There was no where to run. He had played with fire and was about to get burned…in the best possible way.

Sakura smiled coyly, slinking closer as she murmured, “Long time no see, huh?”

“Y-yea.” He struggled to control his voice so that he wouldn’t slip back into his natural tone. Damn Gai for this new challenge. They were supposed to see how many people they could fool into a conversation without giving away their true identity, but Kakashi had already hit a stumbling block on his very first target. Damn his hubris—he thought he could get a rise out of Sakura for fun, thinking of a time long ago when he had tricked all of Team 7 into going on a wild goose chase, much to his great amusement.

Kakashi had, of course, gone with a disguise he had used before, in the name of laziness, but now he was seriously beginning to regret that too. The biggest flaw in this plan was that Sakura remembered this persona all too well.

And she had plans of her own.

“Where have you been?” She traced little circles on his chest, invading his space and making him wish she’d invade him in other ways. “I looked for you, you know.”

“I’ve been around. A lot of away missions too.” He swallowed. What was her intent? Did she…have some kind of crush on his alter-ego? He stamped down the unexpected surge of envy for a man who did not exist.

“Oh.” She pouted, pressing herself closer. His eyes almost rolled back into his head at the feeling of all her softness and warmth. “Well, I’m glad you’re back.”

Me too, he thought, his heart thrumming in anticipation. This was so wrong, yet he couldn’t bring himself to reveal the truth. Her proximity was completely addling his mind.

Her hands went to the drawstrings at the waistband of his pants, her fingers ghosting over his stomach, close, so close, to where he needed her to touch him.

Wait a minute. He frowned. “Aren’t you going out with someone right now?”

Him. She was going out with him.

Sakura had already crouched down and looked up at him, her eyes shining with mischief. “We have an understanding.”

An understanding? No, they were supposed to be exclusive. He wasn’t that type of guy. Was she doing this because she’d grown bored of him?

“Sukea,” she interrupted his thoughts. “Sukea!”

“What?” he almost snarled. Fuck the the bet. He was going to take off this damn wig and ask her what the hell was going on.

“You and I have an understanding. Right?”

Sakura and Sukea had not even spoken for years before this meeting. The last time he had donned the Sukea persona, she had been a teenager. He had definitely not made any kind of advances on her back then. Understanding..an understanding…ah.

She was asking if he, as Kakashi, understood. Because she knew. And she wanted him to understand that she knew. This was sexual role play, which healthy, loving couples—ack—

He stopped thinking when she took his entire cock into her throat. Suddenly, he was very glad he hadn’t lashed out and ended the game too soon. “Yes, please,” he panted, his hand tangling in her hair. “Don’t stop.”

Vaguely, he was aware that someone could walk by at anytime. His plan in such a situation mostly involved him knocking that person out and having Sakura continue. He was surprised he was still standing. The heat of her mouth moving down the slick length of his erection was driving him off the edge. He didn’t have enough time to warn her as the pressure building at the base of his spine finally released, his hips thrusting forward involuntarily. Through heavily lidded eyes, he watched her smirking as she pulled away, swallowing his entire load without spilling a drop.

“Fuck, Sakura.” He covered his face with his hand. She was so hot and he wanted her again. Belatedly, he realized that he’d forgotten to modify his voice.

“Do you want to keep going here, or should we head home?” She pulled his clothes back into place, which he was grateful for, because he was content to let himself lay limp against the wall for eternity.

“Home is better.” Where he could listen to her moan and whimper and no one could interrupt them. Bed. Naked Sakura. It was amazing how his desires could narrow down to such basics. Hell, he didn’t think he even needed the bed.

“I’ll race you back,” she whispered in his ear. “Keep the wig on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to beyondthemoor for organizing!


	5. Little Black Dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Smut Monday! Prompt was "Little Black Dress." Ty to beyondthemoor.

Kakashi’s eyes shifted over the top of his companion’s head to the woman who had just entered the room. _What the actual fuck?_ That was one person he wasn’t expecting to see here tonight.

Sakura was on the arm of a stranger. The soft lights from above accented her form, glowing against her skin, though he could have sworn some of the light actually came from her. The earrings—the ones that _Kakashi_ had bought her so long ago—glinted when she tilted her head back and laughed (at what, he didn’t know, but he strained forward to hear in spite of the noise from the tastefully ugly water feature next to his table). She wore a black dress with a sinfully low back, which showed off the delicate curve of her spine. When she turned around, the sight had Kakashi sucking in air and gripping the edge of the table almost hard enough for the wood to crack. The cloth of the dress shifted with her hips, the slit along the side stopping tantalizingly short of revealing too much, as she followed the hostess to a table somewhere in the back of the room. Too far away from him. Damn it.

“Yamato?” Eiko’s voice broke through his thoughts, using the false name he had given her. The actual Yamato was a college buddy of Kakashi’s from before all the—well, before everything. His friend would probably be peeved if he ever found out how often Kakashi used his name as a false identity. The name just invoked an image of trustworthiness in Kakashi’s mind, something he used as a silent charm during his missions to ward off bad luck. Clearly, it had not worked this time.

“Go on. You were saying that you’re going to make a trip with your family soon?” Kakashi took her hand, stroking it as he pretended to put all of his devoted attention on her, when the truth was that he was painfully aware of every move that Sakura made.

He continued to listen to Eiko ramble on about her plans, careful to freeze the enthralled look on his face. This was important because now that the shock of seeing Sakura in this place had faded, _Kakashi was very close to murdering someone,_ and he could not let Eiko catch on and blow his cover.

Seven months of marital counseling, and for what? Sakura was cheating on him. Unbelievable. She was the one who had dragged him to see the therapist in the first place. She had wanted to “make things work,” (her exact words) and he had looked into her green eyes and believed it, even after he had long concluded that marrying someone with a normal life had been a mistake. There were too many secrets he had to keep from her.

Well, it turned out that Sakura had some secrets of her own.

He was an idiot. Of course, she was going to leave him eventually. He just never thought that he would be forced to face reality, like a slap to the face, as he witnessed her with another man, with more life in her than he had seen in years.

The mission. Focus on the mission. He needed a second to cool his head off, splash his face with water or something. That was what he told himself as he made an excuse to find the restroom. He was definitely not going to saunter by Sakura’s table (like he wanted). Wait, she wasn’t even there at the moment. He swiveled his head, scanning the room for her when a hand closed around his wrist and dragged him into the hallway.

His instincts kicked in immediately, one hand going for the gun tucked into the back of his waistband. He easily flipped positions with his unknown assailant, shoving them against the wall before they could do the same to him, their bodies pressed in intimate contact. He blinked in recognition.

“Sakura?” he whispered.

“You’re cheating on me?” she whispered back in outrage.

This was fucking rich. “ _You’re_ cheating on _me_!”

“I am not!” She shoved him, though it was not enough to move him. “Wait, why do you have a gun?”

His gaze dropped to the weapon in his hand. He hastily withdrew it, tucking it back into its place. “Don’t try to change the subject. Who is he?”

“I will fucking change the subject because you just pulled a gun on your _wife_.”

“My wife who is cheating on me.” He stepped back, running a hand through his hair, needing the distance between them. These days, he never knew whether he wanted to shake her or kiss her. This situation only made things a million times worse. “You know what, just go home. We’ll talk about this after I’m done.”

She made an incredulous noise then turned those green eyes back on him. “I refuse to wait around while you sleep with someone else. If you excuse me, I have a dinner to finish.” She pushed herself off of the wall and began to storm off.

“Are you serious? I’m right here.” He caught her by the arm. She was really going to finish eating a meal with that bastard when Kakashi had seen everything?

“So am I! Why don’t you go home instead? Don’t wait up for me. There’s obviously nothing to talk about since you can’t even explain why you have a gun in the middle of the fanciest restaurant in the city.”

 _No, no, no._ She was walking out on him. In spite of everything, in spite of the logical conclusions he had come to, he wasn’t ready for that yet. Kakashi turned his eyes to the ceiling as he ground his teeth. “Wait.”

She turned back to him, achingly beautiful, the woman that he selfishly still wanted more than anything in the world. He couldn’t lose her. He would go through a hundred years of marital counseling if it meant fighting for another day by her side.

And that was when a bomb exploded in the restaurant.

He lunged for her, tackling her to the floor as the building shook. Panicked screams rose in the swell of noise. His ears rang, but he searched through the dust for the attackers. Shit. Was his cover blown? Not now, not when Sakura could be thrown into danger. It was like seeing the majority of his nightmares come to life.

“Sakura—listen to me. Go through the side door and run. Find a crowd, stay with them, and do _not_ mention to anyone that you know me.” After looking her over for injuries, he hoisted himself up, going for his gun again.

“Fat chance.” She scowled. There was also a gun held between her fingers. What the-- “Look, I don’t know who you’re with, but I still love you. I’m not leaving you to get shot at.” He stared at her in stunned silence until she slapped him in the face. Not hard. Just enough to snap him out of it. “Hey!”

He shook his head violently. “You and I are going to have a _long_ talk.”

She didn’t have time to respond because she grabbed an attacker that came around the corner, disarming him and snapping his elbow the wrong way in the process. Kakashi privately found the sight arousing, but really, now was not the time to have carnal thoughts about his wife. The man screamed and fell to the carpet while Sakura and Kakashi made their way into the main dining area.

Bullet holes dotted the walls and furniture. The enemy had positioned themselves on the far side of the room, close to a gaping hole that must have been the result of the bomb from earlier. Kakashi spotted his back-up behind the overturned water feature and led the way.

“Genma, where’s Eiko?” Kakashi asked.

“Our team got her out. I’ve contacted Command about the situation. Who is this?”

“Is that really important right now?”

Sakura fired a few rounds over the top of their shelter before giving Genma the most charming grin. Genma whistled and said, “Oh no, you’re hot.”

“Back off,” Kakashi growled.

Genma appeared to have more to say, but the words died on his lips as his gaze shifted to a newcomer who had rolled in to join them. “Butterfly?”

Shizune, the woman whose codename Genma had just used, blinked. “Fox?” She turned to Kakashi. “Dog? What are you doing here?”

“I thought you were transferred over to Division Twelve,” Kakashi said.

“I was. I’m here as Bobcat’s back-up.” Shizune nodded to Sakura.

Sakura was with ANBU, the same organization that Kakashi was a part of. He didn’t know whether to be relieved or horrified.

“Well, the more the merrier.” Genma touched his ear piece, listening to the communication. “Understood.” To his companions he said, “We are cleared for full engagement. Support is in position. On my signal, we’re going in.”

Kakashi caught Sakura’s eyes. She had been quietly watching him. He was still reeling from the revelation and she must have been too. At the same time, he was fully aware of the dangerous situation they were both in. It didn’t get much more ‘life or death’ than this. He didn’t want that to distract either of them.

“Later,” he promised.

“Later.” She squeezed his hand.

#

As it turned out, there needed to be better communication between the divisions of ANBU. It was not ideal to run two separate missions in the same location—something that Kakashi discovered first hand that night. He _fully_ intended to file a formal complaint when he reported in the morning.

Right now, however, there was the matter at hand with his wife—or to better put it, the matter of her hand. Her hot hand. Down his pants. He gasped her name, clutching her tightly, thrusting into her palm. How long had it been since she had him like this? He moaned and bit down on her bared shoulder, tasting the salty remnants of her sweat from earlier. The memory of her still standing after the battle, panting as she grinned at him in relief, turned him on a little too much, especially when he also recalled the ragged hemline she had ripped away on that black dress of hers.

They fucked against the front door of the home they shared, unable to make it much further inside than that. Adrenaline was still running high, sharpening the edge of need and desire after their brush with death. They hadn’t even bothered to take off their clothing. His pants were shoved down below his hips. Her dress had been bunched up and her panties pushed aside. If anything, Kakashi was impressed that they had managed to hold on until they were alone.

He had closed himself off from her, thinking that she could never know this part of him. Tonight, the secrets, both hers and his, had come out in a fairly spectacular way. It would obviously change everything, but bottom line it meant they didn’t have to hide anymore. At least for now, that was enough.

He realized he had been an idiot. Even if she was not a fellow ANBU agent, he should have told her long ago. It wasn’t worth missing her, almost losing her. Nothing was worth that. He kissed her hard, groaning after, “I love you.”

“Kakashi,” she whimpered against his cheek. Her hand tangled itself in his hair, pulling at the spiky strands. “I love you so much.”

“Yes,” he hissed, thrusting deeper, with more force, into her slick heat. He held on with both hands to her hips, bringing them closer every time.

She tensed, her inner muscles clenching him tight as she came. When he allowed himself to follow, he buried his face in his collarbone, moaning softly. With a final push, he buried his cock to its base inside her.

Later, after they had raced each other up the top of the stairs to their bedroom, he peeled the remains of the black dress off of her and asked, “Did you have this before?” He was certain he would remember something this sexy.

“Boar back at Command gave it to me for tonight. I don’t have anything nearly this nice in my own closet.” She giggled, winking. “Do you like it?”

“Oh yea.” He leaned in, his lips brushing against the shell of her ear. “It looks better on our floor though.”

She rolled her eyes. “You’re so cheesy.”

“I may be cheesy, but my lines work. Look how naked you are.” He squeezed her breasts in emphasis.

“Naked and not making love. Correct this.”

“Gladly.”

 


	6. In The Closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt from moonfox22 on tumblr~~~

“I know you’re afraid, but we can’t hide in this closet forever,” Sakura said. She adjusted her limbs so that their bodies fit better together. If she was going to be here, she preferred not having his arm squished up against her stomach or her knee bent in an uncomfortable position. Usually, she rather enjoyed trying to remove as much distance between them as possible, but carnal thoughts were far from her mind at the moment.

“Why not?” Kakashi reached over her and plucked a can of beans off the shelf, shaking its contents while holding it up to his ear. “It’s well stocked. Efficient use of space—why do people even need an entire apartment? Wasteful.”

“There is exactly _one_ can of beans—which I don’t even know why it’s in here because this is a utility closet. It’s probably ancient and full of botulism,” she huffed. Then she pointed to the light bulb which flickered above their heads like the eyelids of a drunk man about to fall unconscious. “And who knows how long that thing’s going to last.”

“Who needs light when we have our sense of touch?”

“Kakashi.”

He put the can back and slid his hand down the curve of her hip. His voice became husky. “I don’t need to see if I can feel you.”

“Our friends probably have their ears pressed to the door,” she replied flatly.

“It was obviously a warning.” He glared in the direction of the unseen eavesdroppers standing outside of the closet.

Sakura let her forehead rest on his chest, sighing. “How long are we going to stand here?”

“How long until the sun goes out forever?”

She smacked him. “You haven’t even answered me.”

“There were a lot of questions since we entered. Be more specific.” He played with the chain attached to the light bulb, tugging on it and turning it on and off.

He was avoiding looking at her, difficult given their proximity. The set of his shoulders were tight in his obvious discomfort. She knew it wasn’t because of what she had asked, not exactly. It was more of how it had happened that made him instinctively go into hiding. At least he had taken her with him. Most of her irritation at his evasive responses melted away.

“I’m sorry I caught you off guard,” she murmured, sliding her palms against his then lacing their fingers together.

The words had came out of her suddenly as he approached her so that they could go to lunch together, like he had so many times before. Like any other day. Ino was spying from around the corner, her blonde ponytail poking out. Sakura was just finishing her chat with Hinata, who was on her own way to find her husband. Shikamaru had been on his way out for a secret smoke break on the roof (that he thought no one knew about because he was supposed to have quit two months ago). In retrospect, she should have known that suddenly blurting out that they should get married while in the hallway of the administration building was bound to spook her boyfriend.

After Sakura’s apology, Kakashi finally met her eyes, his lips quirking into a quiet smile. As handsome in a dimly lit closet as he was at home. Vaguely, she recalled the eyes of all the heterosexual women (and some interested men) turning to Kakashi when he made his entrance earlier. They had never seen his face before. Almost no one had.

She was certain about the way she felt about him and had been for some time now. She _knew_ that this was the man with whom she wanted to spend the rest of her life.

So it was in the busy hallway, in front of dozens of people, that she had uttered those fateful words. He then grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her into the closet where they stood now.

“My answer is yes, by the way,” Kakashi said.

She smiled, laughing slightly. “I turned this into a mess. You deserve better.”

“No, _you_ deserve better. I was planning to ask you next week.” He pressed a kiss on the top of her head. “The ring is back at the apartment…I assure you it was going to be romantic beyond your wildest dreams. Now what am I going to do with the white doves I’ve been training for months?” He shook his head. “I made tiny tuxedos and top hats…”

“You surprised me enough earlier,” she said.

“Hm. I suppose, the look on your face today was satisfying.”

“Does this mean you’re not going to wear the mask anymore?” She had never thought he would actually do it. As a joke, she had told him that if he ever got rid of it for good, she would have to marry him to keep anyone else from trying to make their claim. She wanted to kiss the bridge of his nose, right where his tan line sloped across his face, so she rose up on her toes and she did.

“We’ll see. I might be too distracting to others.” He encircled his arms around her waist, leaning down to press his lips onto hers.

His ass hit the shelf behind him ungracefully. When he straightened, he collided with the light bulb and lost his balance—a precarious thing to do in such a tiny area. He brought down Sakura with him and she grabbed for the first thing she could to try and remain upright. Unfortunately, this was the door knob.

They came tumbling out of the closet, a tangle of limbs. Kakashi had broken her fall and he was on the floor, wheezing after her weight had knocked the air out of his lungs. Sakura was busy trying to make sure that he was all right when she felt the burn of several pairs of eyes on her. She flushed, getting to her feet and helping Kakashi stand too.

“So, when’s the wedding?” Ino asked, her lips stretched in a wide grin.

Sakura groaned.

 

 


	7. Now Or Never

The wrap party started to die down around 2 AM, but no one was willing to call it a night yet. The television series they had been filming for the past five years had finally come to an end. Most of the cast and crew considered each other family, in a way. It was hard to believe that it was over, that they had not been canceled before giving the story a satisfactory ending, but here they were. Sakura looked around, trying to capture the moment in her memory.

Ino was still on stage with Tenten, warbling through a sappy karaoke song. There were a few cheering them on, despite both of them were off key and unable to stay on the rhythm. In a booth in the corner, Naruto and Sasuke were curled up together, taking a brief nap after their drinking contest. Sakura made sure to take a picture of that.

She sipped her drink, a concoction so syrupy sweet she barely tasted the alcohol, letting the pieces of crushed ice melt against her tongue. With her finger, she swiped through older photos on her phone. Most were selfies she had taken with her fellow cast members, throwing up ‘V’ signs with stony expressions, filters that made them look like adorable animals, and some ‘aesthetic’ images of skies and city horizons. She lingered on one taken without the subject’s knowing. On set, he wore a mask as part of his costume, but in the photo, he had tugged it down for a drink from a bottle of water, exposing the lovely details of his face. His silver hair was a spiky mess, as usual, making her smile.

“How are you doing?” Kakashi asked, startling her.

She almost squeaked. Her face went red as she jabbed the ‘home’ button on her phone repeatedly, banishing the photo away. Kakashi had no idea about the photo’s existence and she’d die of embarrassment if he were to find out about it now. “I-I’m okay!” she responded far too loudly.

Kakashi chuckled, setting down his drink on the table before taking the chair across from her. “You’ve been quiet.”

“It’s just bittersweet. I’m glad we got to see things through, but I’m going to miss coming in to work and seeing all of my friends.” _And you,_ she added silently.

“So am I.”

Sakura sat up a little straighter. “Do you know what you’re going to do before your flight back to Japan?”

As part of the special finale, they had flown to Canada to film. Some were staying longer to see the sights. Sakura would be leaving the next day, unfortunately. She had to make it back in time for her mother’s birthday. Well, actually she was leaving today, since it was past midnight.

“I don’t know. I’ll probably be wandering around the city before I go.”

“When is your flight?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Same,” Sakura said, sighing. “Wait, do you think you’ll have time for a tour?”

“Oh, yes. Tonight. I made a mistake while booking my hotel so I had to check out a day too early. Now they’re all full because some festival is going on. It doesn’t really matter since it gives me a chance for some sightseeing.” He rubbed the back of his neck, laughing softly at himself.

“Really.” Sakura huffed. “You could have just asked Naruto or Sasuke. You don’t have to be homeless for a night.”

“I’ve done it before—and didn’t you know that they booked a room together?” He gave her a meaningful look over the rim of his glass.

“Ah.” The two had started out bickering almost everyday. That had changed almost overnight and Sakura had wondered the reason. Now she knew. She glanced over at the pair in the corner, rolling her eyes. “Anyway, I’m sure one of the other boys—”

“It’s fine. Really. I’ll get by.” He winked.

She remained quiet for a moment, staring at the table and biting down on her lower lip. Finally, she downed the remains of her slushy green drink, blurting out, “I’m not sharing my room with anyone.”

“I see,” Kakashi responded, his expression unreadable. His grip on his glass tightened ever so slightly.

“And there’s only one bed.”

@@@

Sakura’s mind raced with thoughts as she stood in front of the door of her hotel room, her keycard in her hand and still hovering above the slot.

“I’m not expecting anything,” Kakashi murmured gently from behind her.

She turned around in place, looking up at him. Five years of tension filled flirting and stealing touches. She had been so afraid of ruining the friendship that they had or making it awkward at work. It was now or never to let him know how she felt. She slowly rose up on her toes, letting her lips brush across his, the slight contact sending shivers throughout her body. To her relief, he raised his hands to cradle her face, reciprocating her kiss. Her back flattened against the door as she dragged him closer. The skin beneath her clothes felt hot and she had the urge to strip down to nothing.

His hair beneath her fingers were an odd combination of coarse and smooth. She had wanted to do this for so long. As she played with it, she mused how messy she could make it.

He trailed kisses along her jaw before moving down to the sensitive skin on her neck, his tongue sweeping over her pulse. She let her head fall back and moaned, spine arching, her body tensing as it rose to press intimately against him. With the last of her wits, she jammed the keycard into the slot and yanked it out. The lock clicked and she pushed the door open, walking backwards inside, not letting go of Kakashi once. The door shut automatically behind them, not that they cared to check.

Once he had her on the bed, he stopped, propping himself up over her. “Wait. I just wanted to be clear: I don’t want this to be a one time thing.”

“Trust me, it’ll be more than one time,” she replied, her hand wandering below his waist.

“Can I also take you out to dinner?”

She laughed, wrapping her legs around his hips. “Of course.”

His grin revealed the chipped canine that she adored so much. She pulled him down for a kiss, still giggling, although it quickly turned into small gasps of pleasure. When all of their clothes were finally, _finally_ , discarded in a pile, she had the chance to admire the planes of his torso which narrowed down to his hips. She traced the hair leading down to his cock, feeling his muscles go taut. Her fingers teased the length of his erection and she enjoyed watching him strain for control during those initial moments. Then she gripped him more fully, stroking him boldly until his hips lifted, thrusting into her hand. She bent down and took his nipple into her mouth, grazing the sensitive tip with her teeth. The head of his cock seeped out moisture.

“Sakura,” he groaned, his voice muffled slightly because his face was pressed into the pillow.

Her purse was on the edge of the bed. She reached over to dig around for a condom and returned her attention to him. “Me on top first?”

“Whatever you want.” He panted, his heated gaze filled with desire trained on her.

She trembled with anticipation as she positioned herself over him. Both of them moaned when she sank down, taking him in completely and feeling him inside herself thrilled her to her core. She touched herself, rubbing her clit while she moved up and down, the pleasure she experienced blanking out all other thoughts, leaving her only with the intimate sensations that she and Kakashi created together. Sex like this made her almost believe that they had become one person, moving in delicious harmony.

She cried out as she came and he followed shortly afterward. She let her body drape over him, pressing together their heated skin, sweat mingling as her breath came in short puffs. His hand moved lazily down her back before resting on the curve of her bottom.

“Aren’t you glad you didn’t spend the night wandering the wilds of Canada?” Sakura mumbled.

“Definitely.”

 

 


	8. Past & Present

Kakashi squinted and his younger self squinted back. Was he ever this short? Hm, well he supposed he hit a growth spurt around age 14 or so, much like Naruto did. It was just amusing (and irritating) to see this much attitude on someone who didn’t even reach Kakashi’s belly button.

Past Kakashi was clearly unimpressed with this vision of his future. After a series of highly embarrassing revelations that only the real Kakashi would know, during which Sakura guffawed loudly, past Kakashi (around age seven, if they got the jutsu right), finally seemed convinced that they were the real deal. They were from the future. He crossed his arms and shook his head slowly at Present Kakashi, conveying his ultimate assessment.

“Brat,” Present Kakashi muttered under his breath.

“I heard that.”

Sakura ignored the both of them, going to the calendar hanging on the wall and examining the date. “It’s the right month, so I hope this is the right year…” She raised a brow after noticing the picture. “Puppy photo calendar?”

“It was a gift,” both Kakashis said at the same time.

Kakashi, the present one, so that this doesn’t get confusing, remembered that particular calendar. It had been his favorite and when the year was done, he saved the photographs into a scrapbook. He’d later lost it, much to his displeasure. His fingers itched to roll up the calendar and see if he could take it back with him.

Sakura tapped on a range of days on the calendar. “So what is the date today, exactly?” Past Kakashi informed them and she sighed in relief because they were only a little bit early. The worry had been that they would have to jump back to the present and try again if they were off by months or even years.

“We can just wait around until the time comes.” The tension in Sakura’s shoulders melted away and she seemed to allow herself to indulge in her curiosity now that the mission was on track. She went right up to the bookshelf and began reading through the titles.

At least Present Kakashi knew that he was good at waiting. A few days were nothing.

Present Kakashi’s attention went to the door. There was someone shuffling around downstairs in the kitchen, opening cupboards and humming an idle song. His heart clenched. Dad. He had tried to steel himself for this, knowing full well that they would encounter Sakumo at some point.

He watched his younger self sidle up to Sakura and picking out for her his favorite books and showing off a little about how much he knew despite his age. Present Kakashi might even have called it ‘cute.’ He was a cute kid. Back when he still was one. He’d forgotten that.

“You are way more advanced than I was.” Sakura leaned down and pretended to ruffle Past Kakashi’s hair.

“Pretty soon, I’ll be able to go on missions with my dad and I’ll be a jounin. Just like him.” Past Kakashi sat on his bed on top of the shuriken patterned comforter. “I’ll help us win this war.”

The war seemed far away, in this room from the past with sun streaming through the windows. His favorite old toys were arranged neatly on the nightstand. The faint sound of the ice pop vendor selling his wares drifted by, followed by the sound of children giggling as they ran after him.

“But you’re so young,” Sakura said softly.

“I’m not that young. My dad said that he became a jounin when he was just a few years older than me. Older me knows that too.”

Present Kakashi may not have remembered the exact year that he had a puppy calendar, but the year his father died was burned into his memory. Just fifteen months from now, everything would change.

“Kakashi?” Sakura looked up from the book, her expression concerned.

Present Kakashi shook his head roughly. “Spacing out. Must be the time travel.”

“I can’t believe I would ever tamper with time travel. What if you mess up something really big?” Past Kakashi pointed at the scar over present Kakashi’s left eye. “Or maybe you should tell me something so that you can fix things. How did you do that to myself? It looks like it was painful and I’d like to avoid it.”

Present Kakashi and Sakura exchanged glances.

“While we were told that nothing we do will impact the future, I don’t think we should take that risk.” Present Kakashi tapped his nose and winked.

The circumstances behind the scar were indeed painful, but who would Kakashi have been if it had not happened? Briefly, he wondered even if he could change things whether he _would_ and he felt like a selfish ass. His present had come at the cost of Obito and arguably his other friends as well. But lately, he realized that he’d stop regretting the past and was moving towards something that resembled acceptance. Maybe, just maybe, a little hope was there too. He stole a look at Sakura, who was busy again reading through the book titles.

“Wait, if you’re not here to change things, then why are you here?” Past Kakashi asked.

“We need to read through a certain document that’s been destroyed in our time. But it’s not a perfect time travel method.” Sakura demonstrated by letting her hand pass through the dresser near her. “We’re incorporeal. No one can see or hear us but you. Plus, we’re tied to Kakashi-sensei’s memories—your memories—so we can’t go anywhere without you.”

“So you’re ghosts that are haunting me,” Past Kakashi concluded sagely.

“Ghosts are dead. Am I wrong?” Present Kakashi turned to Sakura for confirmation. They, on the other hand, were very much alive.

“Some ghosts aren’t. Haven’t you heard the stories about the people stuck in a coma while their spirits wander around?” Sakura walked around the room, passing through objects to amuse herself.

“Yea. She gets it.” Past Kakashi nodded. Then, wistfully, “That looks really fun.”

“It _is_. I wish I could pick stuff up to make it look like they’re floating,” she said and bent over to pick up a discarded scroll on the floor, only to have her fingers slip right through the covers.

“I bet that would freak out Gai.”

Sakura turned sharply to Present Kakashi. “I need to see what Gai-sensei looked like as a child. For science.”

“That idiot becomes a teacher?” Past Kakashi’s jaw dropped underneath his mask. He blinked and addressed his older self, “Wait, she called you sensei too earlier.”

“Force of habit.” Sakura stuck out her tongue. “I was his student once, a really long time ago.”

“Oh.” Past Kakashi’s smile dimmed. “I thought—never mind.”

Present Kakashi knew exactly what his younger self thought. They both might be wearing masks, but Past Kakashi’s face was too easy to read. The kid was going to have a long time to wait, unfortunately. Sakura wouldn’t even be born for a few years at this point. And then it would just…take a while before he would realize, well, everything, and after that he’d proceed to agonize over their relationship for what felt like an eternity. They were still in an odd limbo. Shy looks. Brushing fingers. Secret jokes. Nothing really said out in the open, but it was there.

Present Kakashi watched his younger self fix an adoring gaze on Sakura and felt an urge to chuckle. _Me too, buddy. Me too._ He almost felt bad that there would be so much waiting involved for Past Kakashi.

Sakura beamed, her nose slightly scrunching as she silently mouthed, “So cute,” over Past Kakashi’s shock of silver hair.

He hoped, at least for him, there wouldn’t be much more waiting left.

 


End file.
